There is known a multi-function apparatus which includes an image reading device for reading an image from an original document and an image forming device for forming an image on a sheet such as printing paper. The multi-function apparatus may employ a so-called in-body sheet discharge type configuration in which the image reading device and the image forming device are arranged one above the other, and an output tray for discharging a sheet, on which an image is formed, is provided between the image reading device and the image forming device (for example, see JP-A-2008-152122).
When the in-body sheet discharge type multi-function apparatus is reduced in size or specifically height, the height of an opening between the image reading device and the image forming device is also reduced, which makes it difficult to take a sheet out of the output tray.